ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Duck Bros. episodes
''The Duck Bros. ''is a American adult animated TV series created by Patrick Johnson and Michael Sullivan, that aired from September 6, 1998 to November 14, 2004, on Fox. The series focuses on the misadventures of four friends: Craig, Townshend, Shawn and Bruce. This is a complete listing of full-length episodes from the show. Series overview Season 1 (1998-99) * Showrunners: Alfred Gough & Miles Millar * Executive Producers: Alfred Gough, Patrick Johnson and Miles Millar. Note: In the original airing, each episode ended with Klasky-Csupo "Graffiti" logo. Then, the episode 11 was the first episode to use the infamous "Robot" logo. The KC "Robot" logo was removed on DVD release, and on all subsequent DVD sets, with the original "Graffiti" logo being restored. The first note of the CPT logo would overlap with the final note of the closing theme. Note: In the DVD releases, the original Urban Dog logo was replaced by the second Urban Dog logo that debuted on March 1, 1999. But it was restored on reruns, as well as original airing. Note: In the original airing of season 1, each episode ended with TUDC logo with the byline "In Association With", followed by the CPT logo. In DVD release, episodes 9-20 has the CPT logo being replaced by CTT logo. Season 2 (1999-2000) * Showrunners: Michael Sullivan & Patrick Johnson * Executive Producers: Alfred Gough, Patrick Johnson, Miles Millar and Michael Sullivan. Note: Very few episodes in its original airing used the The Urban Dog Company rippling water variant of "The Water Reflection" logo. Some episodes used the normal Urban Dog logo/CTT logo, many episodes used the Urban Dog with the "A Study in Wet footage variant" logo/Columbia Pictures Television logo. However, in DVD release, all episodes used the CTT logo instead. Note: In the reruns of the season, the episodes 1-7 and 17 used the SPT logo, followed by the SPTI logo, while the episodes 8-16, 18-20 used the CTT, followed by the CBI logo. R2 DVD release uses SPTI logo and R4 DVD release uses CBI logo. Season 3 (2000-01) * Showrunner: David Greenwalt * Executive Producers: Alfred Gough, David Greenwalt, Patrick Johnson, George Meyer, Miles Millar and Michael Sullivan. Note: "The Amazing Colossal Townshend" was the last episode to use the CPT logo, it was only used for the first week of TDB on episodes 1-2 and 4-5, episode 6 used the CPT logo with 1988 fanfare. Season 4 (2001-02) * Showrunner: David Fury * Executive Producers: Greg Berlanti, David Fury, David Greenwalt, Alfred Gough, Patrick Johnson, Miles Millar, Bill Oakley, Michael Sullivan and Josh Weinstein. Season 5 (2002-03) * Showrunner: Michael Sullivan * Executive Producers: David Greenwalt (Episodes 1-8), Alfred Gough, Patrick Johnson, David Litt, Miles Millar, Bill Oakley, Michael Sullivan and Josh Weinstein. * Note: All episodes (except "The Storm") has the surfboard's reflecion variant. Season 6 (2003-04) * Showrunner: Tim Minear * Executive Producers: Alfred Gough, Patrick Johnson, Alfred Millar, Tim Minear, Bill Oakley, Michael Sullivan and Josh Weinstein. Category:The Duck Bros. Category:Episode list